Various types of computer panel displays are currently available. For example, the iMac® from APPLE COMPUTER, INCORPORATED provides a widescreen flat-panel display that can be adjusted in height or tilt angle. However, this product requires the manual adjustment of both the display height and display tilt angle. Furthermore, this product requires complex parts and is costly to manufacture and assemble. Therefore, this product is provided at a higher cost to a consumer.
Another previous solution for mounting a liquid crystal display (LCD) or other computer monitors is by providing a fixed structure for mounting the LCD. This previous solution did not have spring effects to help in the adjustment of the LCD position. Furthermore, the range of motion for adjusting the LCD position was limited. Therefore, the ergonomic capabilities for previous solutions for LCD mounts were limited.
Therefore, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.